Transformer Bumblebee Headcannon Adoptables
by SparkySparkfire
Summary: A whole bunch of ideas centered around Bumblebee that are up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

These are some headcannons and crack ideas that I have that I would like if someone would write them. They all revolve around Bumblebee. They also contain slash. If any of these ideas have been used please tell me I would love to read them. If you want to adopt one just PM me and tell me which one you want. If you do not use the idea I will give it to someone else who will write it. If anyone has any ideas of there own that they would like me to add I will be glad to put it down. Be sure they are connected to Bumblebee though. They are all mostly AU too.

 **Adoptable 1:**

Sari is the sparkling of Bumblebee and Prowl. Bumblebee is her carrier and Prowl is her sire. You can use any kind of story you want to make this happen. But I always thought that Sari acted a lot like Bumblebee and Prowl so I thought she would be their sparkling.

 **Adoptable 2:**

The Autobots and Decepticons are turned into humans. This includes the Elite guard. Let's say the Allspark came into contact with organic material and turned them into humans. The Dcepticons are at their base when it happens and the Autobots are at theirs. They all wake up to find themselves human and have a massive freakout. Everyone meets up into the Rec Room to figure out what happened. Sari shows up and is totally excited about them being human and plans on what to show them, but she then notices Bumblebee isn't there. She points this out and all of the Autobots realize she's right. Long story short when they find Bumblebee(you decide how cause I'm too lazy), and they discover that Bee has been turned into a human FEMALE. Of course some of the bots find this completely hilarious. Bee doesn't think it's funny one bit. Sari is of course happy and even plans to show Bumblebee all kinds of things girls do( this includes going shopping but Bumblebee is a total tomboy and thinks its torture much to everyone's amusement).I sort of see Bumblebee wearing punk style clothes.(This is how I picture her: short black and yellow hair, maybe in a pixie cut, a black spaghetti strap shirt, a black and yellow short sleeve hoody over it, black pants or yellow, a belt with a chain connected to it, a pair goggles over her head, and a choker with some sort of charm.)I also see her as being 16 years old. Then the Decepticons show up. You can guess that yes there is a fight and of course the Decepticons notice Bumblebee is a female. During the fight the bots discover that they still have their powers( even with out them being connected to their weapons). Anyways, since Bumblebee is a female it means she has a lot of the guys after her attention( including some of the Decepticons (Lockdown too) meaning they flirt with her every chance they get.) Bumblebee of course freaks at this and even tries to punch someone when they flirt with her. You can pick who you want her to be with in the end, but I see her as being with Prowl or Jazz(or both XD). They would get jealous and overprotective very easily. I also think there should be a Halloween scene too where everyone dresses up and goes to a party, which the Decepticons come to. I would also like to see the Autobots at their base watching a horror movie, which Bumblebee gets scared and hides under a blanket and jumps in someone's lap. You can also add more details for the story...go crazy.

 **Adoptable 3:**

Bumblebee is a femme in disguise. I know this has been used a lot but this is a little different. Bee is the younger sister of Elita-1. Now my idea is that Bee finds out that Black Arachinia is actually her older sister. When she confronts Elita about they have a big reunion. Somehow they tell everyone else and Elita upgrades Bee's frame back into a femme. You can pair Bee with whoever you want to.

 **Adoptable 4:**

This is an AU where the Autobots and Decepticons are all different breeds of wildcats that live in a jungle/forest. Sari and her father live on a reserve that watches over the animals that live there. Bumblebee is a mixture between a housecat and a cheetah, and is Sari's pet. Bumblebee is a lot smaller than any of the wildcats that live in the jungle/forest. One day Sari's father decides it's time for Bumblebee to learn how to live in the jungle/forest. Bumblebee doesn't know anything about how to survive on his own, but one of the Autobots find him and bring him to their den. Everything is fine for a while, until Bumblebee goes into heat. He doesn't know what to do and freaks. One the Autobots or Decepticons, I'd like it to be Prowl or Lockdown, help him and mate with him. Later I'd like to see them have kittens.

 **Adoptable 5:**

This is another sort of AU. Master Yoketron is alive in this and travels to Earth with the Elite Guard. There he meets his old student Prowl, the other Earth bound bots, and Bumblebee. In this story Bumblebee is the reincarnation of a god/goddess that the ninjas believe in. ALL of the ninjabots are suddenly attracted to him and only Yoketron knows why, even if he is attracted to him too. Anyways, they all like him and basically Bee becomes their mate and has their sparklings.

 **Adoptable 6 :**

Another AU. The Autobots and Decepticons are all vampires/werewolves...or some other kind of mythical creature. Bumblebee is the only one not like this and therefore attracts a lot of attention. This means he has a lot of bots that want to be his mate. You can decide which one you want him to be with.

 **Adoptable 7:**

Another AU. This is like the previous but a bit different. Prowl and Jazz are vampires/werewolves, it has something to do with being a ninja. They are both attract to Bumblebee because of his scent. He smells innocent and untouch and it's hard for them to keep thier hands off him. Bumblebee is confused and oblivious to it all. You can decide who you want him paired with, if they turn him, and if he carries their sparkling or not.(I love sparklings XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Update! XD

Just a real short update on the adoptables.

Adoptable number 2 has been adopted by Beloved Shadow of Light. Her stories are amazing and I highly recommend reading them.

There are still plenty of adoptables left. I might post some more ideas soon also.


End file.
